


Krampus Claus is Cumming to...Wait

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Horse cock, Long Tongue, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Roxy say's fuck Christmas, but tonight, Christmas is going to fuck her





	Krampus Claus is Cumming to...Wait

            “Mom, for the last fucking time. I’m not coming over. Yes, I’m aware you’re my mother…no it’s not because of thanksgiving, but now that you bring it up its definitely a factor now.” Roxy grunted as she listened to her mother rant on the other end of the phone. She wanted to do nothing more than slap the bitch out of her mom, but she could say the same thing.

            “Roxanne you cannot just disown your family like this. Just because you moved out, doesn’t mean you’re not family anymore, your brother-”

            “Oh, don’t you bring up that little asshole, he’s ANOTHER reason I don’t want to come over. And for fucks sake mom, you live three hours away now, how the hell am I going to drive that far and be there in a timely manner.”

            Roxy could almost hear her mother’s blood pressure rising, it almost made her happy. She flopped down on her sofa, yanking down her crop top over her toned stomach. Roxy had always been the ugly duckling, even among ugly ducklings, at least, that’s what she was ‘told’ by her family.

            Truth was, she was hot as hell. Sexy beast with a great ass and mouthwatering tits, not too big, just the right amount of bounce, perfect. Her undercut hair was dyed green, the only festiveness she ever showed for the holidays. Combined with her various piercings, both on her face and on…other parts of her body, it was easy to see why she was considered the ‘ugly duckling’.

            “I…listen Roxanne, I don’t care if you’re not here tonight, but you can’t just go on and think you’re not part of this family anymore. You have to straighten up and own up.”

            “Oh, is that so? Well tell you what mom, you can help me straighten up. You can straighten up my ass as you eat it!” she slammed her phone down on the receiver and yelled into a pillow. After effectively letting it out, she leaned back, completely exhausted. “Welp…at least I’ll never have to worry about dealing with her again…I hope.”

            She sighed, checking the clock, 11:45pm. “Alright…guess there’s not much to do besides go to sleep…maybe I’ll get some levels in on some of my games.” She stood up, turning off the light of her living room. Most girls her age weren’t often lucky enough to move out from her parents and immediately get their own house, but she was.

            Her punk look made others think she was a ‘I don’t give a fuck about anything’ type of person, and they were right. But she still had the common sense to get money and know how to properly use it. So she got a small house, as far away from her parents as she could get at the current moment, and moved in, in a single day.

            Needless to say, her mother wasn’t happy, calling her so many times she had to turn off her phone. She didn’t know where she was, and if Roxy was lucky, she never would. “And why does she still call me Roxanne, I’ve always hated that fucking name.”

            She went to her computer, powering it up and starting her daily routine. She was barely into the start of her normal two-hour grind when she heard a loud bang and the lights went out. “Fucking, are you kidding me!?” She yelled at nothing, bolting up from her computer, almost yanking out her headset.

            “Damnit don’t tell me those fucking frat kids down the street took out a transformer. It wouldn’t surprise me, considering they’re-” a second bang cut her off, not only due to its higher volume, but the accompanying shake.

            “What the shit?” As if in response, another bang resounded through her house, making Roxy lose her footing as she fell to her knees in her living room. “An…earth…quake?” Roxy looked on in a mixture of confusion and fear at her fireplace.

            “I didn’t light a fire.” And yet, there in the firebox were smoldering embers, pulsing like a heartbeat. “Oh, fuck this, I know a horror movie when I see it.” Roxy jumped to her feet as she ran full speed at the door, her heart beating at a mile a minute. Although the moment her shoulder made contact, she might as well have been trying to move a brick wall.

            “Fuck!” She clutched her arm, looking at the door, yet not able to find anything odd. “Fine, I’ll deal with a broken window.” She reached for one of her barstools, lifting it up with relative ease and swung it full force at her window…it bounced off like a rubber ball.

            “What…the…” She slowly turned back towards the fireplace, after hearing the clanging of chains, and a metal shackle dangling inches from the embers, “…fuck?” A deep, resonating boom echoed through her house, shaking the entire structure. Roxy swallowed, holding her barstool up as she slowly approached the fireplace.

            “Fine. Whoever, or whatever the fuck you are, I don’t have all night, so let’s get this shit over with.” She was only a couple feet away from the mantle, the chain and shackle unmoving, unsettlingly unmoving. “Well? The fuck you waiting for? I’m not scared anymore, so stop the antics.”

            Roxy stood as still as a statue, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. The chain jangled, then shot back up the chimney, allowing Roxy to finally let out her pent up breath, setting down her barstool. “That’s right, you better run.”

            Roxy’s feeling of security was short-lived, when spontaneously the fireplace exploded, sending bricks flying, causing Roxy to cover her face. She couldn’t see what happened, but the manacles around her wrist was enough to tell her what happened.

            “JESUS!” the barstool was yanked from her hands, and the manacles were pulled upward, dangling her from the ceiling. “Just…what the hell do you want?” The room echoed with the sound of…hooves?

            Step after slow, agonizing step, something made its way through the smoke, but Roxy couldn’t make it out. “What I want?” The voice sounded rough, gravely, yet unmistakably feminine. “I want you to confess your sins.”

            “What…are you a fucking saint or something?” A clawed hand shot from the smoke, wrapping around Roxy’s throat. It was massive, with grey skin and the arm attached to it was very muscular.

            “Saint? No. Nicholas isn’t here tonight, not for you.” Finally, the smoke cleared enough for Roxy to finally see what was holding her. It was a woman, at least, that’s what it looked to be, given its massive rack. ‘She’ had massive goat horns jutting from her forehead, chains hanging off of her body, attached by manacles to her wrists and ankles, and her body was massive, muscles in her arms and legs, yet still a noticeable amount of fat as well.

            “What the fuck are you?” Roxy gasped as the creature yanked her closer, their faces inches apart. She opened her mouth, a massive tongue coming out and licking Roxy’s face, covering it with a layer of spit. “D-don’t fucking think for second I’m afraid of you. Just tell me what you want.”

            “My name is Krampus, and you have been very naughty this year. But more than that, you have forsaken the very ideal of Christmas spirit, and abandoned your family. Which falls under my punishment.”

            “Punishment? Krampus? Like…that goat demon?”

            “Precisely little girl. And you’re going to receive proper punishment.” She licked up Roxy’s neck, her claws reaching down her body as she tore off her clothes, like paper, they fell to ground in shreds. “Mmh, such a nice body, I’ll be sure to properly defile it~”

            “Wait, hold up, you’re going to…rape…me?” Roxy’s words caught in her throat as she looked down Krampus, seeing a rather…interesting appendage coming up to poke her stomach. “Holy shit~” The massive cock was unlike anything Roxy had seen before, in person at least. She had to admit, seeing a horsecock with those piercings on it, dripping precum, and the shear size of it…her pussy moistened up at the sight.

            “Alright you slut, time to put your mouth to proper use, instead of disowning your mother.” Krampus reached up and yanked the chain out of the ceiling, lowering her down to the floor and placing a clawed hand on her head, pushing Roxy down on her knees.

            “Are you crazy that thing will GRRK!” Roxy’s eyes bulged as the flared head of Krampus’s horse cock was shoved in her mouth, stretching her jaw further than should have been humanly possible. She tried to fight back, bite her, kick her legs up, something, but for some reason her body felt so weak.

            “I’m not crazy. But you, on the other hand, are my cocksleeve for the night~” Krampus smiled, her eyes flashing with evil, and her sharp teeth gleaming in the smoky room. She gripped onto Roxy’s head and began to brutally fuck her throat, causing Roxy to choke loudly on the massive, pierced shaft.

            Roxy’s eyes rolled back as she felt herself running short on air, her throat already aching from the strain of the massive cock. And yet…it was arousing? She focused her eyes to look up to Krampus, who’s face was contorted in a sadistic, aroused grin, which both terrified Roxy and made her pussy clench in excitement. But she just couldn’t get past the fact that with every thrust, her nose was slamming against the demon’s hairy lower body, which was just entirely fur and hooves, a tail poking from behind, swinging wildly.

            “Fuck, your throat is so tight…c-cumming~” Krampus howled as she slammed into Roxy one final time, almost bending the punk in half, as she cam down her throat, straight into her stomach. It was hot, like, water fresh from boiling. It burned on the way down, and burning while it churned inside her stomach, and it was so fucking thick it was like she was shooting molasses down her throat.

            About a minute of pure cumming passed and Krampus pulled out, allowing Roxy a brief second to gasp in air, as she was pelted with the rest of her load. The thick, potent cum Krampus shot all over her stuck to her skin, feeling like it was weighing her down, mucking up her thoughts.

            “What…the…fuck…” Roxy let out between gasps, wiping cum from her face, looking at the massive puddle around her, and her bloated stomach. She got another good look at the massive, still throbbing hard cock. Huge, monstrous, it almost smacked Krampus in her own chin, as it dripped the remnants of her load down its shaft and piercings, dripping from her giant balls.

            “How did I have that inside me?”

            Krampus chuckled as she yanked up on Roxy’s chains, pulling her up, dangling the girl in front of her like a toy, and given their size difference, it certainly felt like it. “Let’s just call it some good old Christmas magic. But I’m far from done with you yet, you still have punishment left. Time for you to lose something you’ll never get back~.”

            Krampus tossed Roxy to the floor, making the girl grunt as she landed on her back, the chain attaching her two wrists flying into the wall. Another weight appeared, around her neck this time, as another chain appeared in Krampus’s hand, a nice chain and collar around Roxy’s neck.

            “Well, sorry to disappoint you Krampy, but you’re a couple years too late to take that from me.” Krampus glared down at Roxy, who returned her stare with a shit-eating grin, only for Krampus to change her look to a similar grin, and Roxy’s face dropped.

            “That doesn’t matter, lets just see your mind stay in one piece once I’m done rearranging your pussy~” Roxy’s heart began to beat faster as Krampus kneeled down, her cock slapping against Roxy’s stomach…and chest…and the side of her face. “That’s going to kill me.”

            “You apparently weren’t listening before, Christmas…magic.” With that, Krampus reeled back, lining her cock up with Roxy’s lips, then thrust forward, driving her cock impossibly deep inside her.

            Roxy’s mouth spread out in a silent scream, as she felt the enormous dick spear her pussy beyond its capacity. She looked down to see her stomach, which was a sight in and of itself. With each thrust of Krampus’s hips, driving her cock straight up into Roxy, her stomach bulge, a near perfect outline of the cock now driving into her, rearranging her organs.

            “Feel that, you filthy slut? That’s called punishment.” Krampus chuckled as she continued to fuck Roxy into the floor, her cock reaching a little deeper with each thrust, each one moving her cock further and further up Roxy’s body, now almost between her breasts.

            “B-buh…cock…reach….” Roxy blubbered out her words, her mouth open in a drooling, near drunk looking gaze. Her eyes rolled as she came, squeezing her pussy down around Krampus’s cock, squirting around it.

            “Fuck. You just couldn’t last could you…fine…t-time to…finish…this.” Krampus slammed into Roxy, hilting her cock inside, almost suckerpunching Roxy’s jaw with her cock through her body. She came so violently it almost pushed Roxy off, her cum shooting out in much higher volume than before.

            If Roxy wasn’t broken, she sure as hell was now. Her body like a hot, steaming condom, filled to near bursting with Krampus cum. They were both left panting, and Krampus decided to separate them, pulling out with a loud pop, and a gush of cum.

            “So…did you learn your lesson?”

            “Y-yesh ma’am.”

            Krampus smiled, snapping her fingers as the chains disappeared, the room returning to normal, even Roxy’s stomach. “So, I assume you’re going to straighten up and be a good girl?”

            “Fuck no!”

            “What?”

            “If being good means I don’t get a fuck like that once a year, I’m never going to be good again. I’m going to be hell on earth if it means you fucking me again~” Roxy smiled up to Krampus, her face contorted in a mixture of anger and confusion.

            “B-but…you’re supposed to NOT do that.”

            “Then I guess…you’ll just have to come back next year…and set me straight~” Roxy propped herself up, looking up at Krampus, smiling. “Or…you could just take me home with you…give me some…year-round discipline?”

            Krampus glared at her, then a smile spread across her lips as she reached down, grabbing Roxy around the neck, lifting her up. “Fine little girl, you want that, you get it. Just be careful what you wish for, it’ll only get rougher for you from here on, I’m taking off the kiddy gloves.”

            Roxy chuckled, crossing her legs as she felt her arousal growing. “Oh…I wouldn’t want it any other way~”


End file.
